Ummm
by Tamaran's-darkness
Summary: When Naruto wants to play a prank on Kiba with the use of Akumaru, will he say anything or let him figure it out on his own. Kiba? NaruHina TenNeji SakuSasu InoSasu R&R please.


Summary: Naruto wants to play a prank on Kiba, but when it goes too far will he say anything or let him figure it out? 

Disclaimer: First one-shot, first Naruto fic, do you think I own it? If so, get your brain examined thoroughly this time.

**Ummm…**

PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN

The blonde ninja giggled as the pet hotel came into view. Kiba had to go visit his aunt or something but no pets were allowed. Which left Akumaru all alone, and gave Naruto a perfect prank opening?

Before he walked into the "pet palace", he used the transformation jutsu to turn into Kiba. The now brunet walked right in and all the way to the reception desk.

"I'm here to pick up Akumaru." Naruto said trying not to blow his cover by laughing hysterically.

The elderly woman checked some stuff on the computer before speaking "You are a week early, Mr.Kiba."

Plenty of time. "Change of plans." he stated simply.

"One moment please." She walked behind the curtain to fetch the small dog. As soon as she entered, the back room became even livelier with barking.

A few minutes later, she came back with a floppy eared cream-colored puppy. He was in a cage with a bunch of squeaky toys.

"Thanks." he said before walking off scene.

Akumaru knew it was not his master thanks to his unbelievably good sense of smell. Therefore, he barked and ran in circles frantically.

Naruto morphed back into his self in a puff of smoke. He started laughing so hard that he fell on the ground and rolled around. People all around stared at the hyperactive knucklehead as if he were an insane 4-headed creature.

"Guess what, Akumaru!"

All he got in response was a bark and a wagging tail.

"I'm going to teach you a new technique!" He picked up Akumaru's cage and ran to his apartment.

Once there he opened the cage door, which the puppy jumped out of instantly. Naruto went to his room for some girl cloths he had bought when he was shopping. He had a cute black t-shirt with a picture of a bone on the front with mesh quarter-length sleeves. There was a white mini skirt with black pleats. Finally, he pulled out a pair of mesh boots.

He walked back into his main room where he nearly tripped over a squeaky toy. He picked it up to examine it. This one was a…duck. Creepy.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the floor with the objects he picked up next to him.

"Akumaru! Come here! Akumaru!"

No response.

"Akumaru!"

Still no response.

"Akumaru! Come!" Starting to get pissed he squeezed the duck to relieve some frustration. Which surprise surprise, squeaked.

The cream-colored pup ran in tail wagging faster than ever.

Oh. "I'll play with you if you do exactly as I say."

Bark.

"First make this hand sign." He said with his fingers in a weird position.

Akumaru fumbled with his paws until they came as close to the sign as they could manage.

"Now build your chakra!" A blue essence formed around the pup. He barked that he was ready.

"Say sexy jutsu!" The blonde said with a stupid smile.

Bark…nothing.

Umm… "Say bark bark bark bark!"

Bark bark bark bark…nothing

"Nahuh, say barbarky barkbar!"

Barbarky barkbar? A poof of smoke appered and where a puppy had been and in it's place was a cream haired onyx eyed girl.

"Put them on." And Akumaru did, as Naruto tried to prove to himself that Jiraya's pervertness was not wearing off on him.

The girl stared at him for a moment and…barked.

Great now I have to teach her, um him, it yeah it, how to speak.

A new idea popped into his head, "Stay." With that he ran out the door. He found a school supply store and bought a portable chalk board. He giggled evilly.

He got back to his small home. There he found Akumaru, still human, biting and attacking that duck…creepy.

Naruto set up the chalkboard on the floor against a chair when he realized why his I.Q. score was so low. He was idiot! He forgot to buy chalk!

So the baka ran back out the door with a final awkward glance at the poor defenseless duck.

Back at the store Naruto screamed "Oh my GOD! THERE IS NO CHALK LEFT! WAHH weep AHHHH HA WHAWWW!"

"Um, sir the chalk is over there." said a male sales clerk with a squeaky voice. His thumb pointed to a very large and colorful exhibit that was extremely hard to miss.

"Oh…"

Naruto got back to his apartment with his newfound chalk. This time Akumaru was eating some ramen he had left out, face first, on a counter…creepy.

He wrote the alphabet down on the board. when he finished called for Akumaru.

She, I mean he uh lets say it yeah it sat down in front of him and barked at him playfully.

"This is the letter "A" and it makes an "a" or "ah" sound"." The blue-eyed boy said in his best impression of Iruka. "Say A."

"A-a?" she stuttered. Her voice was as quiet as Hinata's and as strong as Tenten's.

This took twelve hours for the pronunciations alone, along with 2 phone calls. Both to Sakura, asking what the "c" and "x" sounds were.

It was 1:32 am. They were tiered so Akumaru poofed back into a dog and slept on the coach. Naruto on the other hand he had an after-mid-night snack of ramen.

The next day Naruto taught Akumaru basic words which "it" knew the definitions of thank to Kiba.

The day after that…

Riiiing, ring, ring.

As the phone woke the sleepy ninja from his deep sleep it seemed to get more and more irritating.

"Hello." He said into the receptor, still mostly unconscious.

"H-hi N-Naruto. Um. D-did I wake y-you?" The soft voice nearly whispered.

"Yep, but I needed to wake up anyways. So thanks, Hinata. What's up?"

"Um. N-no one has s-seen you in a f-few days and I-I was w-won-wondering if you were o-okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Been working on stuff…"

"Th-thank you." Hinata mumbled.

"See you on Friday." He hung up on her before she could ask what he was a big deal about Friday. AKA Kiba's return date.

That day:

"Look when you talk to Kiba you can't be "Akumaru"."

"Why not?" It said while practicing brushing it's creamy hair.

"Because he will know who you are and the joke won't work and nobody will laugh and I won't be funny to Hinata! EVER!"

"You need a shrink." She said coolly.

"So…" shifty eyes "But, we need to come up with a new name!"

"I like Kari."

"Kari?" He said wearily "Last name?"

"Um, phonebook."

"Kari Phonebook?"

"NO! Get the phone book stupid!" In retrospect it is kinda funny: a ninja is getting bossed around by a dog in a skirt.

He walked back into the room a moment after he left with a very large phonebook. He started to peer at the many names within.

"How about Meium?"

"Too evil."

"Wu?"

"Yuck."

"Haruno?"

"That's your friend's name baka."

"Just throwing out ideas. God you're mean as a girl. Kai?"

"Nah."

"How about Yashamaru?"

"Oo. Yeah: Kari Yashamaru."

"Alrighty. Kiba will most likely ask how I know you so uh my mom was your mom's sister. Okay cousin Kari?" He said giggling again. "Good night"

"Night."

From there they went their separate ways. And for the next day Naruto taught "Kari" mannerisms and what to do to get Kiba to like her…him…it. Yeah it.

Today though he would take her out on the town for a test run slash setup. They would have to go find the other rookies. Which would start with Hinata.

When they got to the Hyuga mansion, Naruto hoped secretly that Hinata would answer the door, but to his dismay, she did not.

"Hello." Her big and scary father said with a cruel snobby tone.

"Hi, um. Mr. Hyuga sir, is Hinata home?" The orange jump-suited boy said trying not to show how scared he was.

"Wait here." Was the last thing spoken directly to the ninja. As he walked away though he was mumbling something along the lines of "Worthless daughter has queer friends."

A moment later the pupil less, Hyuega girl he knew came to the door. She was blushing her face off, until that is she spotted Kari.

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-hello Naruto." Her eyes drifted to Kari.

"Do you wanna come? We are going to meet up with everyone…once we find them…Wanna?"

"Um," Her eyes looked at the house then at the girl as in deep thought. "Okay."

They were walking to Ino's family's flower shop where they found Shikamaru and Ino arguing…Again.

"TEN DOLLARS!" Ino shouted.

"The sign says THREE!" Shikamaru screamed back.

"It's WRONG!" Ino paused to calm down as she always did before her meanest comment. "For a guy with such a high I.Q., you're stupid."

Now he was pissed "Your just angry because they are for Temari and not you." He smirked knowing he was right.

"Why would I be jealous? OF YOU?"

Naruto burst into laughter before they noticed the three at the door.

"Oh. Hi. Ten dollars Shikamaru." Ino said acting like their argument never happened. He put the money in her hand and took the flowers. Not saying another word.

"We are goin' to hang out with all the ninja."

"W-want to j-join us?" Hinata finished for Naruto.

"Uh, sure." The pony tailed people answered together.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Ino took off her apron and flipped the door sign to closed.

"I have to stop at the post office…" Shikamaru said while he stared at the flowers in his hand.

"Okay, and Sakura's house is right by there."

When they got to the office they found Tenten was getting her mail. It took a half an hour to get out because a lot of people were mailing stuff that day. Tenten decided to come and knew where Lee and Neji were.

After another half an hour they had: Naruto Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, "Kari", Tenten, a bag of chips, Choji and Sasuke.

"They should be over here." Tenten said

"Why are they at the training grounds again?" Choji asked while munching away.

"cause, Lee thinks he can beat Neji. Neji is probably kicking his ass right now." She said getting giddy.

They came over a hill to see the fight for themselves. At the moment Lee was using his super speed he had used on Gaara in the chunien exams. This time though he was getting nine times more hits on his prey. Soon Lee stopped from fatigue and tried his primary lotus on Neji to finish him off. He kicked the prodigy into the air, then wrapped him up in his linens. He then dragged him back down in a magnificent array of twirls. They hit with a boom putting dust into the air. The puppet-looking-spandex-wearer backed away to see that what he thought was Neji was a big log. Neji had used the replacement jutsu! A lone foot came out of the blue to meet with Lee's neck. Knocking him out.

"Way to go Neji!" Tenten yelled across the field. The group tromped across to them to make it easier to talk. After a while they sat. Everyone was giving "Kari" sideway glances and curious looks.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced you guys." The blonde just realized. "This is my cousin: Kari Yashamaru!" He paused. "This is Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, bag of chips, Neji, Tenten, and unconscious Lee."

"Hi." Kari said with an awkward silence to follow.

"S-so, how long are you staying?" Hinata asked with her happiness and kindness back.

"At least for a week but I'm not sure." Kari said as she was taught.

"Are you a ninja?" Tenten asked.

Kari glanced at Naruto before she spoke "No."

"Where are you from?" Sasuke asked in a horrible attempt to get Ino and Sakura's attention off him.

"I'm fr-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the still unconscious form of Lee. Causing them al to stare at him.

After a few moments Naruto spoke up. "We should see a movie."

"What are we going to see?" Sakura and Ino asked together. Giving Sasuke enough time to escape to the other side of the circle.

"We will figure that out," dramatic pause "when we get there!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the sky.

They got to the theater and decided to watch a horror movie. When they were watching Lee fell out of his chair 8 times, Choji bought food from the snack bar 3 times, and Ino went to the restroom so they wouldn't see how scared she was. Sakura was just about on Sasuke's lap, Tenten had an evil grin, Neji didn't care, Naruto and Hinata held hands.(CUTE) Shikamaru and Kari on the other hand were watching intently.

"I still have enough money for food…if we go Dutch." The cat-whiskered one said.

"NO RAMEN!" Everyone but Hinata and Kari screamed.

"Let's go for BBQ!" Choji yelled.

"Might as well." Tenten said looking at her cash.

They all got different meals and when the bill came…

"Holy Fuck." Ino said looking at the large number on the slip.

"It can't be that ba-" Sakura started then her eyes got real wide and let the paper slip from her hand.

Neji picked it up next. He just looked at it and handed it to Naruto.

"How much did you eat Choji?!" His blue eyes bulging.

"He he, that was good." Which earned angry stares for Choji.

"HASH FLNPLEN BROGZ" Every one switched there gaze to the still unconscious Lee.

"How much money does he have on him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nice." Sasuke whispered.

"Where does he keep it?" Kari asked.

"Ten bucks says it is in his shoe." Tenten said with the green between her fingers.

"Deal." Kari shook Tenten's other hand.

They all stared again. One question on their minds.

"Wh-who is going to g-get it?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Choji should do it he racked the bill up." Ino stated.

"A girl should." Choji said defensibly.

"WHY?" All the girls screamed.

"Because it's creepy if a guy does is." Choji said happy with himself.

"NOT ME!" Screamed Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Looks like it is Kari's job." Sasuke said obviously amused for once in his life.

So Kari took off his shoes. EWW. She then shook them out. Nothing.

"Ten bucks." Kari held her hand out expectantly. To which Tenten complied solemnly.

Kari saw that his headband which was being used as a belt was the only place left to look. She took it off and…

"Yes! Credit card!" Kari said holding up the visa for all to see.

They gave it to the waiter and Lee was officially in debt.

"Remember Kiba's surprise party tomorrow." Naruto said smiling to Kari that it was her cue.

"Who is Kiba?" She asked according to plan.

"Dog-boy." Ino, Shikamaru and Choji said together.

"I-I'm sure you'll l-lo-like him." Hinata smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him then." Kari smiled back.

They exchanged goodbyes and went to their respective homes. None of them could wait for tomorrow.

The possessor of the nine tailed fox awoke slowly. He then realized that today part one of his prank would be unleashed. So he giggled evilly. (again)

"Akumaru, wake up!" He said excitedly.

The dog opened its eyes then at the sight of Naruto became wide awake.

"That's right today Kiba is coming back so go get ready!"

The small puppy dragged it's human clothing into the bathroom where "it" would change (gender, species, and cloths)

Naruto got changed in his room (just cloths). After about ten minutes the blondes ran to the village gate. For that is where they would wait for Kiba's return along with the other rookies.

After a while everyone showed up. Even Shino who was unable too join the festivities of the day before. They brought cake shaped like a bone.

That's when realization hit! They "accidentally" left Lee unconscious at the BBQ place. Woops.

"He's coming." Sasuke stated from his perch.

"How long?" Tenten asked as she moving towards the cake.

"Five minutes at maximum." He replied Sakura and Ino got the CD player ready. As well did Neji and Tenten with the cake. The others got up on the wall with Sasuke.

"Two minutes." Shino, Naruto and Hinata picked up the silly string.

"One." Sasuke Held up a finger, and they waited. Kiba finally stepped into the open area below to which they swarmed. Shino, Naruto and Hinata got him with the string of silliness. Neji and Tenten slammed the cake in his face. Ino and Sakura put the stereo on full blast.

Kiba licked his face before saying "I love it here!" Followed by laughter and giggles from all.

Kiba picked up some cake and threw it at Naruto's blonde head. Who ran in a circle once in shock. Then he picked up more cake and threw it back. Kiba ducked and it hit Shino. Pretty soon they were all on a sugar high as they ran around. When their energy wore down they lay in a circle giggling stupidly.

"So who is here?" Kiba asked hood down and messy.

"Me!" Everyone screamed. Kari got up and sat with Kiba.

"I'm Naruto's cousin, Kari." She held up her icing covered hand.

"Kiba." He introduced himself. After shaking their hands wildly and separated them all the frosting ended up on her hand.

"Here," Kari said as she wiped her hand on Kiba's cheek. "you can have this back." He laughed. Suddenly very loud girlish laughter came from the other side. Where Hinata and Naruto were…making out? WTF?

"Did she ever have sugar before Nej-" Shikamaru started, and stop noticing Neji and Tenten were gone.

"That is weird…" Shino said staring at his blue haired teammate.

Completely oblivious to what just happened, Kiba put some of the white fluff on Kari's nose while saying "I insist that you keep some for yourself." They laughed still half-high. By which time the sun had set.

"I'm going home." Ino said pouting Sasuke wouldn't kiss her.

"It is kinda late." Kari said while looking at the darkening sky.

Naruto whispered something along the lines of "Can you take Kari with you?" into Kiba's ear.

"Why?" Kiba asked trying to make a scene.

Naruto half mumbled why into his ear.

"Okay, but you're a freak." Kiba walked over to Kari and explained what was going on to her. He then helped her off the ground.

Hinata and Naruto walked off. Sasuke left with Sakura following him. Ino went her own way as did Shikamaru and Choji. Leaving the two of them all alone on the battle field of cake and sugar.

"Come on I live this way." Kiba said

As they walked to his house they got to know each other better with the use of conversation. A few people stared at the icing covered couple. (God the people in Kohona are rude.)

When they got to the door Kiba realized he forgot his key so he knocked instead. The one to open the door was his older sister Hana.

"So you're finally back, huh?" Hana said with her dogs coming to her feet.

"Yep, and Kari the shower is at the end of the hall upstairs."

"Thanks." Kari went up trying not to get icing everywhere.

Hana waited for Kari to get out of view, "Who is your friend?"

"Naruto's cousin Kari." Kiba said as he petted one of the triplets.

"Why isn't she wit-" Kiba gave her a look. "Oh. Well, do you like her?"

"She is nice."

"K." Hana changed the subject since it appeared her brother didn't want to share anymore. "Why are you covered in icing?"

"Craazy paarty." Kiba said while checking over himself.

"Where is Akumaru?" Hana asked with a little fear for the puppy.

"Naruto is going to pick him up for me."

The water upstairs started running. They used the next ten minutes to talk about their "aunt". Then the water stopped.

"Kiba!" Kari yelled "Could you come here?"

"Your girlfriend wants you." Hana said smirking.

"One sec." Kiba walked up the stairs with a death glare directed to his sister.

"Yeah, um, my clothes are kinds nasty." She said peeking through the crack in the door way. From what he could see she had a towel wrapped around her body. She also was blushing furiously.

He started blushing too and looked away. "Hold on." Kiba walked down the hall. When he got to the stairs he slid down the railing and ran his way to Hana.

"Kari needs clothes, got extra?" He rushed his sentence without thinking.

"Come on." Hana said as she led him to her room. She turned the lights on. Then she went through a dresser. And took out a cute outfit. Handed it to Kiba. "Your girlfriend is waiting."

"I barely know her!" Kiba said as he ran out the door.

"Phst."

Kiba ran back to where she was and knocked on the door which was now closed. She opened it a crack.

"Thank you, Kiba." She said as she took them through the door.

"Your welcome…"

A moment later she came out in a really hot outfit. A white halter top with black trim. A pair of really nice fitting black jeans. She also had mesh sleeves.

"My room is right there," He pointed at a room 3 doors down the hall. "Watch some TV or something. I'll see you in 5." She smiled, and he half smiled exposing one of his fangs.

He took a quick shower (he had already taken extra clothes out of his room for himself) and walked into his room a little while later. Kari was sitting on his futon watching some cartoons. She was shivering.

"Cold?" Kiba asked when he walked in.

"A little." Kiba picked up a jacket he owned. (He just has to at least have 2 right?)

"Here." He handed it to her. She put it own and huddled in it as she breathed in it's scent.

"Thank you." Kari said obviously colder than she said she was.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kiba asked watching her warm herself.

"I'd love to. You're really nice you know that." They both blushed and looked away.

Kiba put in a random movie which as fate would have it was yet another horror. He turned the lights off for the theater effect and sat next to her. This time though she pretended to be scared just like Sakura was. Mid way through the movie she was leaning on him. His hand was on the rim of the futon coach like top behind her. They looked at each other for a moment and moved closer. Right before their lips could meet though someone in the movie screamed. They looked away and backed up again, still close just not their faces. Damn timing.

During one of the quieter parts though Kari fell asleep on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment then relaxed. I kind of like her… He shut the movie off knowing he wouldn't watch it. He moved slowly down so he could sleep comfortably without startling her. Sleep came easy thanks to all the excitement in the day.

The next morning…

Kiba felt a pressure on his forehead, it was really annoying. He awoke slowly to see that his sister had her finger pressed firmly down on his head.

He mouthed the word what to her to get the response "Naruto wants to know when he should bring Akumaru over."

"What time is it?" Kiba whispered trying not to wake Kari.

"1:00." Hana said smirked "Crazy party, huh?"

"Tell him 3:00." He was too tired to care what his sister said.

"Better wake up your girlfriend sometime." Hana said as she left to note that she did in fact see Kari.

Once she left Kiba shook Kari gently. "Hey." He whispered in her ear. She woke up and blushed seeing where she lay.

"Good morning." They got up slowly and awkwardly. When they got into a sitting position she was on his lap. Their arms were around each other already. Faces inches away. Slowly they moved forward.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

They leapt apart. (Cheesy me knows)

"Coming." Kiba yelled. He walked to the door. Before he opened the door he took another glance and another smile.

"Naruto is on the phone." Hana said. Kiba ran out the door and to the closest phone. "What?"

"Well hello to you too." Naruto said.

"So? What?" Kiba asked trying to get off as soon as possible.

"Everyone is going to the my training today. Come 'n?" Naruto asked over the line.

"Uh sure…can I go now?" Kiba asked irritated.

"O.k. I'll come over with Akumaru in 2 hou-" Kiba hung up which showed how impatient he was.

PADNA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN

"Impatient dog ass." Naruto said when Kiba hung up on him. He picked up Akumaru's things and put them in the cage. Now time for a even more crucial part of the mission. Find Konohomoru.

Naruto walked around outside with until he spotted the strange kid on a swing talking to his two friends. "Konohomoru!"

"Huh, Hi Naruto!" The small kid said smiling with a tooth missing.

"I got a mission for you!" Naruto said chuckling to himself.

"A mission! Yes sir! What do I do?!" Konohomoru asked excitedly.

"You know that guy who has the puppy?!" Naruto asked as he pulled out a picture of Kiba and Akumaru.

"Yes, sir!" The small boy said saluting.

"Transform into his dog!" Naruto said as his smile grew.

"OK! TRANSFOARM!" Konohomoru yelled and a poof of smoke appeared around him before an adorable puppy was revealed.

"Come on we got to go!" Naruto said as he opened the cage door for the newly formed pup. After all it took him two and a half hours to find the twerp.

PADNA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN

Kari sat across the table from Kiba as they ate their breakfast of bacon and eggs. Hana was smirking at them and their mother was asking her 50 questions. When the doorbell rang. Kiba got up to greet the knucklehead at the door.

"HI!" Naruto screamed "I brought Akumaru!" (and Hinata who now knows about the prank.)

Kiba smiled he hadn't seen his little buddy in a week or at least he didn't think he did. "Come on in." Kiba took the cage with his supposable dog and opened it. "What's up Akumaru?" He patted his puppy before placing him on his head and walking back in for more food.

After they finished they went to the training grounds Naruto used with Jiraya were they met up with: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Tenten, Neji and Lee. All of which were in their bathing suits before hand and Kari was in one she borrowed from Hinata.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT!" Lee screamed. "IT WAS THE MOST UNYOUTHFULL THING I EVER SAW!"

Flashback

Lee was looking for his friends after he woke up alone in the restaurant. He stopped by the village gate to see a most unyouthful sight. There was icing splattered everywhere. In the center of the mass he saw a disregarded bag of chips. He knew he saw that bag! In fact it was the very bag Choji was eating from before Neji knocked him out.

He ran to the bag as if it were an injured companion "Are you ok bag of chips?" Tears formed in his eyes when it didn't answer. "I know just how you feel! My friends left me on a bench in debt!" Lee was hugging it there for a few minutes before an idea popped into his head. "I know what will make us feel better! Let's clean this up!" It took hours of hard labor.

End Flashback

No one looked Lee in the eye. They didn't mean too but their fun made a big mess. Oh well at least they didn't have to clean up.

They left their stuff by the tree line. They were stationed at the waterfall. The water was deeper in some parts than others. Shikamaru found the shallowest spot and lay down as he stared at the clouds. Sasuke, Neji and Lee were racing to prove who was the best among them. Shino was staying in the shade away from the others, probably so his bugs wouldn't get wet and drown. Naruto was splashing anyone he felt like with Choji helping greatly when he cannonball. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten gossiped and giggled as they stared at their crushes. Kiba and Kari were swimming out a little farther talking as they messed around.

Naruto splashed Sasuke in the face which got Sasuke P.O.ed. "Come back here you little bastard so I can kick your ass!"

"That's a great idea let's play chicken!" Naruto screamed to get Sasuke off subject. It worked quiet efficiently too. "Hinata your on my team!"

"SASUKE I'LL BE YOUR PARTNER!" Ino and Sakura screamed together.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said uncaring as always. Kiba and Kari swam in seeing the commotion.

"Kari want to be my partner?" Kiba asked smiling.

"Why not?" Kari said winking.

"Hey Shikamaru you lazy ass you are my partner!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru got there slowly before saying "I never agreed to that."

"Don't give a shit!" Ino said with a cocky smile.

"Troublesome.." He muttered.

"There is no way you can lose to me and Tenten." Neji said. Tenten giggled at the comment. Choji looked around after a while and saw that only Lee and Shino were left…

"I'll be ref." Choji said quickly. "Umm, Ino and Shikamaru vs. uh, Tenten and Neji. The girls got on the guys shoulders and got ready for battle. It was a pretty short fight though because Shikamaru didn't care, and Ino lost her balance when Tenten slapped her across the face. They had fallen back so Ino fell into deeper water than Shikamaru.

"He he ha he…Okay ok Sakura, Sasuke vs. Kiba and Kari!" Choji was having fun now.

"We're up." Kiba smiled as he helped her up onto his shoulders. Again the battle was short. Sakura was beyond giddy so she couldn't concentrate. Sasuke had to deal with Naruto saying how he was gay from the side lines. Another factor was that Kari was trying to impress the boy below her.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Was Sasuke's last words before getting knocked down. They all got back up on the land quickly.

"You're awesome." Kiba whispered to Kari as Choji said the next chicken battle.

"Um let's make it…Hinata and Naruto against Kiba and Kari."

"But they just went!" Ino protested.

"And you just lost…" Choji said to piss her off more. "Get ready!"

Again Kari got on to Kiba's muscular shoulders to prepare for the chicken fight. At the same time Hinata got on Naruto's blushing the whole time. Naruto winked at Hinata who nodded in response. "READY GOOO!" Choji said pulling out some twizzlers to devour.

Kari tried to push Hinata off but she had about equal strength. Naruto kicked Kiba's shin in just the right spot to send them toppling down. Kiba ended up on the bottom in the shallow water. Kari had a pretty good scratch from a rock on her right arm and was leaking red into the water. They all got out of the water quickly. Kiba took Kari to the side to tend her wound.

"It's not that bad but it is bleeding like all hell." Kiba stated as he checked her arm over. "One sec." He walked over to Lee's stuff and stole his bandages.

He wrapped the cut in it tightly. He checked his work before releasing her. "Thank you Kiba." Kari half whispered as she felt the cloth, getting it slightly damp. They didn't say anything for a moment and the next match began: Naruto and Hinata against Tenten and Neji. She got up "I want to show you something." she said dragging him up by the arm.

She brought him to a natural cave beneath the water fall. It had stalagmites and tites thanks to the position it was in the earth.

She sat down to admire the rushing water to the front. He sat beside her. It was cool thanks to the constant mist.

Trying to get his attention she did a fake shiver. To which he responded "Cold?" He glanced at her and said blushing "I don't have a jacket it this time."

She smiled. From there they each moved forward. She was forced to want this moment by the blonde. He had been tricked into wanting it by a seductive dog. It didn't matter though it happened they kissed. It was short thanks to uncertainty, but the second time it was longer and…interrupted.

"Dude." It was Naruto peeking in from the outside of the cave with Hinata both giggling.

"Em?" Was the sound Kiba made without stopping.

"That's your dog." Naruto smiled a really big smile. The comment froze Kiba who now had his lips away from Kari.

"What?" He asked thinking he herd wrong.

"Kari show him." The blonde said rolling his eyes. With a bark the girl on Kiba's lap turned into his…pet dog. Kiba twitched.

"T-turn back into K-kari." He said broken. The dog did. Kiba and Kari then continued where they left off with Naruto and Hinata starring awkwardly at the two.

PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN PANDA-CHAN

I wrote this for my friend I hope you like it even if it is OOC and random and over all sucky.

Bye. **Frosty**.


End file.
